1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus having a power saving mode function and method for controlling the power saving mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus having a power saving mode and method for controlling the power saving mode of an apparatus, which is capable of entering the power saving mode according to a predetermined voltage present on a universal serial bus (USB) interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium such as a printing paper. Examples of the image forming apparatus include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, and a multi-function machine combining the functions of the printer, the photocopier, and the facsimile machine into one machine. The image forming apparatus, being connected to a computer, can perform various jobs such as a printing job with respect to print data transmitted from the computer, and a scanning job.
Typically, the image forming apparatus changes from a standby mode into a power saving mode when a certain printing operation is not performed during a specific time. Upon receiving a print request from a user, the standby mode supplies a certain amount of power to a device such as a fixing roller to perform the printing job. The power saving mode stops the power supply when the image forming apparatus is not used within a specific time.
However, the conventional image forming apparatus enters into the power saving mode from the standby mode when it is not used for a specific time. When the computer connected with the image forming apparatus is turned off, the image forming apparatus must still wait a predetermined amount of time before entering the power saving mode. Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus wastes power unnecessarily because of having to wait to enter to the power saving mode even when the computer is turned off.